Fallen Queen
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Today we mourn the loss of a great Ruler. She was kind, compassionate and had a strong sense of justice, but due to the unthinkable she was forced to leave this world too soon. May the goddess Arella bless her and guide her to the afterlife. Here laid Lady Devena. A wonderful queen, wife and mother.


Fallen Queen

**Author Notes: I've been wanting to do a one shot for this blasted series for ages now~ It was literally my childhood where everyone in my family would take turns during the final phase of this game. Man the good times. Well what I could recall from it**

**I was only seven or whatever so the memories a bit hazy-still I know i enjoyed myself! Anyways, I restarted playing a bit on my own and since it's one shot week for halloween it's time to celebrate~**

**But jeez was there a lot of potential. I mean this is an action and adventure game with demons and all sorts of scary beings that go bump in the night. Let's start off easy-first world. I do not own Primal.**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"MOTHER!"**

Despair clung to Prince Jarade as he fell to his knees before his beloved mother. He loved her so much, and it pained him to no end that he was unable to protect her from the forces of evil.

No one deserved such a fate, let alone one such as her. Here laid Lady Devena, Queen of the Ferai, Wife to King Herne and Mother of Prince Jared. Known for her compassion, and strong morals.

It was due to her that the bloody Colosseum battles had come to an end, and alongside her husband had created and era of peace and prosperity. However here she was. Laying there her body remained perfectly still, cold as ice. It was like she was frozen in time.

With the peaceful expression on her face, one might believe her to be simply sleeping. But that wasn't the case. Usually, that wasn't ever the case when someone is murdered. Though it has been many moons since her passing her corpse remains intact, unable to decay.

Even after being killed by an outsider her soul simply could not rest. Her form was stolen along with her precious child. Without Jared, King Herne could not sacrifice himself and turn over his rule. A tradition that up until now was NEVER broken.

To make matters worse there was a false Queen roaming, using her name and title for whatever they wished. Due to such terrible events her land fell to ruin. She was forced to watch the horrors that fell her people as the earth and snow raged.

**"With your permission Highness, we must cremate the body."** It wasn't until the arrival of a stone creature and mortal woman that Devena had any hopes for her tribe. There, with strange gifts her son was free from his prison, her fellow Ferai unified and the damned shapeshifter exposed.

Her husband would soon be aware of the changes arising. **"Let it be done. My mother must be put to rest and be set free!"** And free she was as her precious boy set her body aflame. Smoke and heat filled the room as the sickening scent of burning flesh joined in.

The half breed champion of Arella known as Jen scrunched up her face at the horrid smell that hit her nostrils and Devena could only smile in pity to the woman. She was already dead, just a specter of soul floating to watch the destruction of her impostor.

So the proud queen felt no pain, let alone the ability to smell. No, the only thing that filled her was the sense of relief as this horrible nightmare was finally over. She didn't bother to try and voice her thanks to the group. She had been dead for so long, and knew no one could hear or see her at this point.

But her feelings still managed to reach her kin._** "Thank you."**_ Her spirit began to disappear as her remains began to turn to bone and ash. Though Devena knew that battle was far from over, she had faith in her son and husband. They would go through the succession ritual.

And soon her husband would join her side yet again. Together the king and queen would be in eternal paradise under Arella's protection. There was nothing for her to fear. Not any longer.

_**"I Pray for your everlasting success and happiness Champion.**_

_**Just as you have granted me."**_

The end

**Author Notes: So I have to admit this is a one shot that was on the severe short side, especially compared to my other work, but I kinda felt it fitting. I just got to world two so I watched the scene and found something pull at my heart strings.**

**A woman of compassion and just, lost and replaced by a cruel wicked version, tarnishing the very things the true queen cared about. I wanted to honor Devena in some way, especially since we never got to officially meet and know her.**

**It took some thinking but i'm proud with how this came out. Guys if you like this one shot, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support. **

**You can also check out all the other holiday one shots sen and I have written over the years, there's a ton to choose from~ But that's it for now, tchao for now!**


End file.
